Manuel David
) |lugar_nacimiento = Mérida, Yucatán, México. |ingreso_doblaje =20 de enero de 2016 |medios = Radio, Teatro |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |facebook=manuel.david.549 |twitter = ManuelDavidMD |sitio_web = www.md-producciones.com|instagram = Manuel David MD|youtube = Manuel David}} YongBaoTemporada22.png|Yong Bao en Thomas y sus amigos. Callahan.png|Callahan en La película Pokémon: El poder de todos. Titlewackyraces.png|Insertos en Los autos locos (2017). Manuel David es un actor, locutor, cantante, músico, productor, director musical y arreglista mexicano. Originario de Mérida, Yucatán. right|230 px Formación Académica Estudió canto con la Dra. Beverly Coulter en Miami, Florida, con Adriana Díaz de León, Verónica Ituarte y Zuleika Díaz. Así como con Walterio Pesqueira y con la Mtra. Lula Ross, maestra de La Academia de TV Azteca. Recientemente tomó clases con Rick Loera. Estudió actuación con Esteban Siller, Carlos Pichardo, Layda Ponce de León, Ofelia Medina, René Pereyra, Juan Antonio González Llanes, Marina Huerta, Enrique Cascante, Mario Castañeda, Luis Mandoki, Omar Medina, Humberto Solórzano y Kaihiamal Martínez. Filmografia Series de TV * Secretos de familia (Serie de TV) - Insertos * La mano de Dios - Big Jackie (Brian Hooks) * School of Rock - Sudirector Sternhagen (David Pressman) y Randall (Cleo Berry) * Corazones Cruzados - Investigador Privado del Cap 31 al 36 * Son of Zorn - Jackton * Dr. Jeff, Veterinario - Jes Soto * Los infiltrados (serie) - Fyodor * The Enemy Within (2019) - Jason Bragg (Noah Mills) * Mister Maker - Círculo * Crimen en el paraíso - Leo (Capítulo 3, Tercera Temporada) * The Terror - Thomas Jopson (Liam Garrigan) * Kidding - El Ups y voces adicionales * Justicia Máxima, vivir es luchar - Jeff y Voces adicionales * Aquarius - Voces adicionales * The Strain - Voces adicionales * Scandal - Voces adicionales * Funnymals - Voces adicionales * Mercy (Serie) - Voces adicionales * Los Cowboys - Voces adicionales * Mar de plástico - Voces adicionales * Captive 8 - Voces adicionales * Una odisea coreana - Voces adicionales * Fawlty Towers - Voces adicionales * Call the Midwife - Voces adicionales * Billones - Voces adicionales * Los originales - Voces adicionales * The Deuce - Voces adicionales * El mundo oculto de Sabrina - Voces adicionales Series Animadas * Mickey Mouse (serie de cortos 2013) - Camarero (Corto 48 - Couple Sweater- Tercera Temporada) * La guardia del león - Jirafa / Babuino (Cap. 05 Primera Temporada) * Los 7E - Voces adicionales * Los autos locos (2017) - Insertos * Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) - Nick y Huevoberto (Cap. 15) y Voces adicionales * Bordertown - Coro (3 voces) parodia de Rayo Rebelde * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Voces adicionales * Origanimales - Amigo de Albert / Robert / Herbie, el hipopótamo / Archie, el cerdo hormiguero / Cocodrilo / Max / Buho / Albatro sondulado * Voltron: El defensor legendario - Jefe Alienigena y voces adicionales * Las Aventuras del Gato con Botas - Coro canción: BREAKING GOOD SONG B * El show de Peabody y Sherman - Cantante Solista (“Que Bella es la Niñez” cantada por Sherman adulto y “La Inquisición” cantada por Torquemada). * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro - Voces adicionales (Capítulo 11: Soldado 2 y 5) * VeggieTales en casa - Voces adicionales (Coro) * Viva el Rey Julien - Voces adicionales * Grandes héroes: La serie - Voces adicionales * Super Libro 3D - Voces adicionales * Thomas y sus amigos - Voces adicionales * Wabbit / New Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales * Thomas y sus amigos - Voces adicionales * Dorothy y el Mago de Oz - Hombre Rana (Cap. 46) y Voces adicionales (resto de la serie) * LEGO: Friends - Robot * La colmena feliz - Señor Mil Patas (Doblaje Mexicano) * Patrulla Fantasía - Gato * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Corn Guy * ¡YooHoo al rescate! - Martee (Cap. 7) * Ricky Zoom - Don Hoopla Animes * Ronja, la hija del bandolero - Mercader anciano (2017) * Children of the Whales - Voces adicionales (2018) * La canción perdida - Voces adicionales (2018) * El bosque del piano - Voces adicionales (2018) * Kengan Ashura - Voces adicionales (2019) Películas de Anime *La película Pokémon: El poder de todos - Callahan *El niño y la bestia - Voces adicionales Realities * Japanizi: ¡Toca el gong! - Voces adicionales * Top Chef - Voces adicionales * Iron Chef - Voces adicionales * Drag me as a queen - Rita Von Hunty * La Búsqueda del Diseñador Estrella - Narrador * Espacio Extra en Casa - Wayne Jordan (Temporada 3, Cap. 10) Videojuegos * Dishonored 2 - Overseer Male Documentales * Cara a Cara con: Vladimir Putin - Bill Browder * Batkids - Voces adicionales * Fail Army - Voces adicionales Películas Animadas * Un amigo abominable - Voces adicionales * Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones - Voces adicionales * ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla - Voces adicionales * Cars 3 - Voces adicionales * Coco - Esqueleto Primo de Héctor * Trolls - Bertenos (voces cantadas en "Infeliz Soy") y Coros en "Sound of Silence Song" (Una flor gigante y la araña verde) * La fiesta de las salchichas - "La canción de los dioses" - Bolsa de caramelo y aceituna griega. * Si le das una galletita de navidad a un ratón - Alce (diálogos y canciones) * Zombillenium (2017) - Voces adicionales Películas * Baby: El aprendiz del crimen - Voces adicionales * Proyecto 43 - El Pingüino (John Hodgman) * Capitana Marvel - Voces adicionales Telefilmes * Deseo de cumpleaños (2017) - Oftalmólogo (Manoj Sood) * Brace for Impact (2016) - Shane Gilchrist (Ian Lake) * Night Fall - Tsui Telenovelas * La Trampa - Aníbal Tavares (Edmilson Barros) * Rock story - Voces adicionales * Querer sin límites - Voces adicionales * ¡Qué vida buena! - Voces adicionales * Doctors - Voces adicionales * Doctor X - Voces adicionales Empresas de Doblaje * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution * Centauro Comunicaciones * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * IDF * Jarpa Studio * Labo * Made in Spanish * New Art Dub * Producciones Grande * Ruido Records * Sebastians * SDI Media de México * SIGE Produciendo * Taller Acústico S.C. * WG * Sysdub * 1L Media Curiosidades * Es Licenciado en Derecho egresado de la Facultad de Derecho de la Universidad Autónoma de Yucatán (UADY) con la tesis “PROTECCIÓN DE LOS DERECHOS DE LOS ACTORES DE DOBLAJE EN MÉXICO”. La cual fue citada reiteradamente en la tesis doctoral “LOS DOBLAJES EN ESPAÑOL DE LOS CLÁSICOS DISNEY” de Luis Alberto Iglesias Gómez de la Facultad de Traducción y Documentación de la Universidad de Salamanca, España. * Toca el Contrabajo desde 1992 y fue Principal Contrabajo de la Orquesta de Cámara de la UADY 19 años. * En 2006, participó en el álbum discográfico “Ciudad del Carmen, 150 Años de Orgullo Carmelita”, editado por el CONACULTA, interpretando “Carmen de Ensueño” y “La Reina del Carmen”. * De julio de 2011 a octubre de 2017, fue productor y conductor del programa de radio “Retro Kids con Manuel David” a través de Retro 103.1 FM, de Cadena RASA Yucatán. * Ha sido maestro de Manejo de Voz, Canto y Locución en la Academia Voice Design y en la Universidad Anáhuac Mayab. * Actualmente como locutor es la voz institucional de varias marcas prestigiadas como EAGLE EYES y es Director General de MD Producciones. * Voz hablada y cantada de Rob el bombero en el juguete Estación Rescate de Mascotas de Fisher Price Little People. * El 7 de julio de 2018, lanzó su primera producción discográfica titulada "Érase una vez un Príncipe con Manuel David Vol. 1", con la cual rinde Tributo a Disney. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca